Waiter! Bring Me Water!
by MoonlitKaitou
Summary: Tea and Kaiba go to their fav. Restraunt in China, but when they get themselves seated Kaiba spots the most beautiful gal he has ever seen! How will Tea react to this? Especially since it's Serenity Wheeler! SetoxSerenity, slight SetoxTea


**Sorceress Vanessa: **Hello! I'm hoping that this one will be good, pretty good! - Here's the summary again-

_Summary-_

_Tea and Kaiba go to their fav. restaurant in China, but when they get themselves seated Kaiba spots the most beautfil gal he has ever seen! How will Tea react to this? Especially since it's Serenity Wheeler!! SetoxSerenity, slight SetoxTea_

**Bold- **The song

**_Kaiba- 19, Tea- 18 1/2, Serenity- 17_**

This will be told from Tea's POV.

**Vanessa: **Sorceress doesnt own **_'Waiter! Bring Me Water!'_** by Shania Twain! Here it is, hope you all like!

* * *

**Waiter! Bring Me Water!**

* * *

-

**He took me to - our favorite spot**

****

**A place we go to hang a lot**

****

**Something seemed to catch his eye**

****

**Oh-oo-oh over my shoulder**

****

**Oh-oo-oh over my shoulder**

-

Kaiba and I got out of the black limousine, hand in hand as we walked up to the famous restraunt called_** 'La La Chinesa'**_ . We were in China on our vacation and we were now at our favorite restruant that we went to last year. It was the number one elegant restraunt here in China because they had such nice manners, great food, and much, much more that you would never imagine for a restraunt to have!

My name is Tea Gardner. I am 18 years old and was at a height of 5'9". I was wearing a red chinese dress that outlined my body well and it went down to my ankles where I wore red high heel shoes. I had sparkling silver eye shadow on that glimmered and made my dark blue eyes stand out, black mascare that flipped my eyelashes out perfectly, and red lipstick that made my lips shine from the suns rays. My dark brown hair was almost down to my shoulders and my skin was slightly tanned in a way. 

My boyrfriend Seto Kaiba was at the age of 19 and stood to be a 6'2" in height. He was wearing a black masculine shirt that showed his body pretty well and black pants that were kind of tight on him and black men's shoes that shined and he also was wearing a purple Trench Coat over his black shirt that nearly went down to his ankles and billowed out behind him. He has icy, dark blue cobalt eyes that scared everyone that looked into them, dark chestnut brown hair that was short and combed with a few bangs hanging around in front of his face. 

Kaiba and I walked up the stairs to the restraunt as people outside opened the doors for us. We walked inside and looked around at all the people that were chatting away and drinking wine or eating their very expensive meal.

A man walked up to the us and bowed as we bowed, "Let me show you to your seats. Right this way."

The waiter led us up some stairs to the third level and got us a large booth with a huge window right beside it looking out at the sea and the setting sun in the west. I seated myself as Kaiba sat right across from me on the other side.

"What would you like to drink maddam?" The waiter said as he bowed before me.

"I would just like a water please," I said smiling as the waiter nodded and bowed towards Kaiba.

"Monsiuer?"

"I would like red wine thank you," Kaiba said a little cooly as the waiter walked away.

See Kaiba wasnt as much of an arrogant bastard as he used to be. After Battle City when we got together I started working on changing his attitude towards people. It was better, but he still needed a lot more help. Of course I knew I could do it, I mean at least I got some of it right?

"Seto, where is Mokuba staying since we came here? You never did tell me,"

"He's staying over at Yugi's place. I think he'll be fine there," Kaiba said as he sat back and smiled a bit.

Ya I got him to learn how to smile to a little. Though he still didnt like Yugi and Joey. He was a lot better towards them, but he still got rude around Yugi and still called Joey some names, but in no time they might be friends... or not.

I was about to ask Kaiba what he wanted to do while we were here in China when I looked at him and saw him staring off into space. He seemed to be looking over my shoulder for some reason. I wonder what he was gawking at? Must have been something important, I mean he NEVER acts like the way he is now.

**-**

**I turned around - to see what's up**

**A pretty young thing sure enough**

**She was new - he wanted to**

**Kno - oo - oh - oh - oo - ow her**

**Kno - oo - oh - oh - oo - ow her**

**-**

I turned my head around, following his gaze to see what the heck he was gawking at and when I found out, my jaw nearly dropped and I could feel my anger rising. He was staring at Serenity Wheeler! Joey's younger sister and she seemed like she was a new waitress here at this restraunt! But why all the way out here? Dont they not have the money to afford something like this?!

Serenity was 17 years old and she stood to be at maybe a 5'7". She was wearing a green chinese dress that went down to her knees and showed her slim bare legs, while wearing green high heeled shoes to match her dress. She wore very little make up, maybe a touch of blush, some mascare and lip gloss that made her face look elegantly beautiful. She had her brown/ reddish hair up in a bun being held by two long sticks and some curls of her hair coming down along with her bangs hanging around her face.

I turned my attention back to Kaiba who was still staring at Serenity. He looked like he was in love! I felt my face heat up with anger that he was looking at her that way, especially since he was MY boyfriend! What was wrong with him?!

-

**Oh - yeah -**

**Then she flicked her hair (Yeah!)**

**Oh - yeah - **

**He began to stare**

-

I started to snap my fingers to get Kaiba's attention, but he never noticed he was to busy looking at Serenity? Does he even have a clue who she is?! If he found out it was Serenity Wheeler, then he would probably forget all about her and return his attention back to me.

"Seto, hey Seto! You there?!" I snapped my fingers again, but he was out of it.

I turned my head back to Serenity who was taking an order from the table behind us and then she flicked her hair over towards here. Towards Kaiba and she smiled! I looked back over to Kaiba who looked more in a daze then ever! I felt my anger rising slowly and right now I would say it was around my waist. Who does he think he is! Staring at Serenity, especially right in front of his girlfriend! And what was with Serenity?! She never acted in a flirty way before!

-

**Waiter! (Waiter) Bring me water!**

**I gotta make him keep his cool**

**(Waiter) Bring me water!**

**He's acting like a fool**

**(Waiter) Bring me water!**

-

I raised my hand up high in the air trying to get our waiter's attention, I mean maybe if I got some water I could throw it at Kaiba and maybe it will cool him down and he will stop staring at Serenity!

But he never seemed to notice he looked to busy with other things and when he started to move away he just went over to some else's table not evern noticing that I was waving my hand around in a mad frenzy!

I put my hand down and sighed looking over at Kaiba who was still looking at Serenity. I slammed my head down on the counter in sheer frustration with Kaiba. He was acting like a fool just staring at her and especially since he's the great Seto Kaiba!! I was ready to slap him but I knew I had to keep control of my anger. I looked back up and realized the our waiter was back in the kitchen as I growled. How was I ever going to get some water and coll down Kaiba and get his attention away from Serenity and back to me?!

-

**Uh, oh, I did my best - to block his view**

**But it was like he could see through me**

**I just knew - he wanted to**

**Ho - oo - oh - oh - oo - oh - old her**

**Ho - oo - oh - oh - oo - oh - old her**

-

I started to move over to where Kaiba was staring at Serenity and started to block his view of her so he would stop gawking and drooling over her. I smiled and was proud of myself but then he moved over to the other side of the booth and continued to stare at her. Whoa, he just totally ignored me right there, ignored me and started to stare at Serenity again! My anger flew up more as I once again tried to block his view, but then he moved back and just kept on staring. I knew from the way he was staring he wanted her. He wanted her to come over here so that she was in his lap and they could kiss all they wanted, but I wasnt going to let this happen, not in this life time! He was my boyfriend and nothing was going to come between us!

-

**Oh - yeah - **

**I ain't gettin' nowhere (Yeah!)**

**Oh - yeah - **

**She's still standing there**

-

I sat there angrily not having a clue what to do. I tried getting the waiters attention, but he has no idea that I even exist over here and plus when are we going to get our drinks?! It's been forever and there can't be that many people in here. Next to that blocking his view was a total fail! I have no clue how to stop him and I can't just go over to Serenity and tell her to stop being so cute and good looking. Ugh!

I got up from my seat and started to walk over towards the counter, passing Serenity who was still standing there. What was she doing? Was her customer still ordering or was she still posing for Kaiba?!

-

**Waiter! (Waiter) Bring me water! **

**I gotta make him keep his cool**

**(Waiter) Bring me water!**

**He's acting like a fool**

**(Waiter) Bring me water!**

-

I walked over to the counter and looked at some of the people in the kitchen getting orders ready or just talking to one another making a conversation. I tried getting there attention, but to no avail they just didnt listen. What was I invisible or something?!

I looked around for my waiter and saw him at the back doing something. I went over there and saw him getting some drinks or so it seemed like that was what he was doing from what I could see. I walked over to him and realized that he was holding empty glasses and it seemed like he was struggling with the machine.

"Umm, Waiter?" I asked politely, trying to hold back my anger and frsutration in my voice.

"Maddam, I am sorry our water machine along with our other's are broken. I am trying to fix it right now." He asked a little frightened while my anger started to come back again.

Broken? Broken?! How can it be broken?! Maybe there's another way to make Kaiba stop looking at her, maybe not... Jeez why me?!

-

**There's gotta be a way to cool this clown -**

**he's starting to embarass me**

**I may even have to hose him down -**

**bring me water**

**I dont know what he finds so distracting - **

**what's so hot about her?**

**I really dont like the way he's acting**

**Bring me water!**

-

Without water there might be no way to get his attention. I started to shake him, but he just ignored me and no matter what I did he would just continue to stare at Serenity who was still in the same spot as before! It was like he was enjoying doing this to me.

The waiter said he was going to try and fix the machine but he wasnt so sure it would start to work, but he better make it work or it will be his head!

I then realized that some people were starting to stare at us. One- because I was shaking Kaiba around like a dummy trying to make him do tricks or something and Two- because the great Seto Kaiba was staring at one of the waitresses, more like gawking at her! I wanted to make him stop! He was embarrassing me and plus he was making me rather angry.

What was so special about Serenity? I mean come on, she can't be THAT good looking, but she must be for Kaiba to actually do something this stupid in front of a lot of people in the restraunt! I knew I had to make him stop and quick, but how? Nothing would work and the water machine is broken!

-

**Uh, Bring it on!**

**Uhhhh**

**Oh**

**What's so hot about her?**

**Uh, uh, uh**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**(Waiter, bring me water)**

**Gotta make him keep his cool**

**(Waiter, bring me water)**

**Send him back to school**

**(Waiter, bring me water)**

**He's acting like a fool**

**(Waiter, bring me water)**

**Waiter, bring me water**

-

I walked back over to the waiter after about 5 minutes and he told me there was no way he was going to fix the machine. I felt my anger rise so much that I was so close to blowing it and decided that I was just going to go and get some water or other drink from some other table and splash it on Kaiba.

I walked back to my table with a white wine in hand, but then I saw Kaiba talking with Serenity and holding his arm around her small waist. They were both smiling and it looked like they were enjoying themseleves!

Then suddenly he bent down and kissed her, on the lips. I dropped the wine as it splattered all over the red carpet on the ground. She then kissed him back as they wrapped their arms around each other. My anger then rised to its very limit as I felt steam coming off of me as I stomped over to Kaiba and Serenity who just stopped kissing one another.

"**_Seto?!?!_**" I screeched in anger.

Kaiba looked over to me and smirked, holding Serenity a bit closer to him, "Hey Gardner, just wanted to tell you that our relationship isnt going to work out."

"**WHAT?!?!?!**" I yelled in total anger as I felt my face turn red with frustration.

"In other words, I'm dumping you or is that too much information for your tiny brain?" Kaiba laughed coldly as he walked away with Serenity and kissed her again leaving me yelling angrily out to him as people stared and walked away from me slowly.

Well all's well that ends well, I guess...

* * *

**Sorceress Vanessa:** So how'd you like it? Good, crap, or whatever? Lol, hope that you liked!!

**Vanessa:** Thnx for readin, now we'd appreatiate it if you reviewed too! Lata and thnx once again!


End file.
